Return to the Red Light District
by Lithium Amaranth
Summary: Sequel to Red Light District. Ever since his last visit to the Red Light District 2 weeks ago, Kurogane can't stop thinking about a cetain blonde. When he's given another 'vacation' day...there's only one place that he's interested in going. AU
1. A Warrior's Return

**Soooooooo Laaaaaaaate! *Sigh* But better late than never right XD I'm glad that I FINALLY got this finished! I'd also like to do a little shout out to my friend Nessie-san! In my more recent fics I started worrying about length and wordiness, but in the ones where I've held back on statements...I'm not entirely proud of them -_- So, I've thought about your advice that you gave me a LOOONG time ago Nessie-san and I'm taking it ^^ I won't worry about lengthiness anymore and just write what comes natually to me! **

**Of course, to anyone, if it ever gets RIDICULOUSLY unnecessary then just let me know. ^^ Constructive criticism is what makes me a better writer!**

**Anyway, for those of you who were waiting for this fic...Thank you for waiting patiently! I hope I don't disappoint ^^**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but the Plot ^^ All characters belong to CLAMP**

* * *

><p>The castle was restless. Everywhere he went he could hear the whispers, the mumbles, the rumors. He was a ninja damn it! Of course he can hear every damn word the servants of Shirasaki castle uttered about him. And they knew that he knew, for whenever he passed them they quickly ceased speaking became suddenly wary of the harsh glare they'd receive.<p>

Damn Soma.

This was all her fault.

Soma, in her drunken state, was the one who blabbed to the entire castle, including Tomoyo-hime, what had happened that night that Tomoyo sent Kurogane out for drinks with Soma and the other ninjas.

He didn't even want to go! Of course if it was an order from the princess he could do nothing but oblige. That didn't stop him from holding this resentment against Soma. After all it was because of her that he ended up doing something worthy of the servant's gossip.

Of all places, she took him to a brothel. A BROTHEL! Even worse, she just abandoned him at the front door to deal with the proprietress alone. Not much even happened once he arrived there anyway. The fact that Soma was acting like there had, irked him more than the teasing Tomoyo had gave him.

To be honest, as much as he complained about being dragged unknowingly to the Red Light District and deceived into picking a prostitute, a male one at that…he had to admit that being there wasn't completely unpleasant. What was that guy's name again?

Fai.

A foreign name. It suited his foreign looks. Wispy blonde hair, striking blue eyes, soft pale flesh… for a man only one year older than him, he was surprisingly feminine looking. If his hair was just a bit longer…

Kurogane shook his head.

It had already been 2 weeks since he'd been to the brothel and he couldn't get that stupid blonde idiot out of his head! He would always pass it off as just some earthly desire to finish what he and Fai started 2 weeks earlier. Lately though, he found himself thinking not of the physical part of their activities…but the conversation before.

Kurogane was patrolling the castle for any assassins or enemy warriors. As he jumped from roof to roof he caught a glimpse out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw a lengthy stretch of road…decorated vividly with bright red lights and lanterns. He never noticed before just how close the Red Light District really was to the palace.

He narrowed his eyes. He could see some of the open windows and shapeless figures moving inside them. He looked away with disinterest. He was about to continue his patrol when his eyes flashed across a certain window. He looked back to see what seemed to be a round yellow head resting on a windowsill. That hair…was blonde. There was no way he could make out the person to whom the golden locks was attached to, but he was fairly certain he was locking eyes with Fai.

He turned around to continue his patrol. He cursed himself for getting distracted. He was a ninja of Shirasaki castle damn it! He shouldn't be off daydreaming and looking through windows of whorehouses while on duty. Yet for some reason he couldn't manage to tame the slight blush on his cheeks.

In all honesty, he wanted to go back.

He told Fai that he would be back. Whether he would follow through with that commitment he wasn't quite sure. He was never one to go back on his promises but really…what merit does a promise to a prostitute really have?

He shook his head again.

For some reason it felt wrong for him to think that. He scoffed at himself. It wasn't often that he thought too deeply about things. Actually to be more accurate he'd never confused himself like this before. It annoyed him. Anything that had to do with mental effort or understanding he deemed useless. He paused on the top of Tomoyo's shrine.

She had joked with him and told him that since he had such a good time on his last vacation day, that he could have another anytime he asked. He narrowed his eyes.

He wanted to go back. Sure he was interested in the sex, he was still a virgin after all. He was at least that much in tune to his natural desire to understand what he wanted physically.

But to have internal conflicts like this, and not about the physical aspect of going back, was just out of character for him. It pissed him off to find himself thinking like this. He heard a rattle from atop one of the nearby roofs. Their presence didn't feel like any of his allies. He grinned.

This he understood.

It was in almost no time at all that he had lunged for the next roof over and struck down his enemy with his sword. The blood that splattered the tiles gave him great satisfaction. There was no complexity in death. You either kill, or be killed. That's that. complications. Simple. He grinned as he sensed a group of others behind him.

* * *

><p>Tomoyo sighed. She didn't have to be a dream seer to know that the grunts and cackles and thuds she heard from above her shrine were from Kurogane defeating his enemies. She sat at the altar, praying that the assassins will retreat to fight another day. If not, then Kurogane would surely kill them all.<p>

When she heard that Kurogane and Soma had ventured to the Red Light District, she was definitely surprised. She was even a little annoyed that some strange man was touching her precious Kurogane. The boy was like an older brother to her and she a sister to him.

What she didn't expect was for Kurogane to actually show less mercilessness than usual. If enemies retreated he would let them. He wouldn't chase after the petty criminals that made their way a little too close to the castle. At first she was happy, but the longer he was away from the city, the more ruthless he became. The more he was reverting back to his former image as bloodthirsty killer.

Slowly, she stood up

She heard the thud of a falling body directly over her shrine. A moment of silence passed and she heard the sound of metal scraping against a scabbard as Kurogane sheathed his sword…for the moment. She sighed.

He had killed them all.

She sat down again and closed her eyes. She searched for Kurogane's mind as she briefly traveled through dreams. It wasn't hard to find. His mind was dark and menacing. His adrenaline was still pumping from the brief battle. She found him almost instantly, though to her surprise she sensed another part of his mind that he kept hidden further back. She sensed a bit of confusion…and desire.

She smiled slightly.

She was going to contact him to scold him again, but with this newfound discovery…if she could give him an excuse to go back into the city, it seemed like he would go back to that brothel. Perhaps whoever he met there the last time would be the one to put a stop to Kurogane's violent sprees.

'Kurogane' she spoke, contacting him mentally. She felt his mood dampen.

'What do you want?' he replied bitterly.

'You've killed too many again.' she said. His aura suddenly became angry.

'You CAN'T be serious! They were here to kill you! I stopped all of them! How can you complain about that!' he mentally shouted.

'Yes you put a stop to all of them…including the ones who tried to retreat.' she said.

'Hey, anyone who holds a weapon should be prepared to die by one. It's their own damn fault.' he replied irritated. Tomoyo sighed. It wasn't really the deaths of the enemies that bothered her. That's just how Kurogane interpreted it. It was the fact that he was losing sight of the reason why he fought, why he wanted strength. He was beginning to enjoy killing for the sake of killing. At this point it was all circumstantial murder.

An idea occurred to her as she still sensed the conflict inside him.

'Kurogane, I thank you for your hard work tonight. I implore you take the rest of the night off to enjoy yourself.' she said. Kurogane's jaw dropped, appalled. He ran to the edge of the roof and jumped a few stories down before he landed before the sliding paper door. He threw it open, nearly splintering the wood and ripping the paper.

"Are you kidding me! I just saved you from an assassination attack! There'll be more coming!" he shouted.

"I'll send for Soma's squadron to take your place." she said, voice unwavering.

"Those idiots can't handle my position! Princess let me-!"

"Kurogane." Tomoyo said firmly "This is an order, not a suggestion." she said.

Kurogane glared but remained silent.

"Go to my sister's page. He will give you your pay. Use it for food, drinks or other things," she then smiled at him, pleadingly "Just go out tonight and not think about anything else." she said.

Kurogane frowned. Whenever she looked at him like that it really made him feel like he let her down. He still didn't understand her reasoning, but…he made a disgruntled noise and reluctantly left the shrine, making sure to slam the door rather harshly. Tomoyo smiled softly.

She returned to the altar to pray that Kurogane will soon remember his true purpose in his quest for strength. She called for Soma and a select group of ninjas to take Kurogane's position and keep guard for the night.

The few number of townspeople that were up and about so late at night, walked down the road…wary. With Kurogane, Tomoyo-hime's famed merciless ninja walking about, no one dared approach him and get on his bad side. He seemed to be in a bad mood anyway.

Kurogane cursed himself for giving in so easily. Tomoyo really knew how to pull his strings…and it annoyed him. He just couldn't understand what she wanted from him. It was all so stupid to Kurogane. Why would someone not want their assassins to be disposed of! Was she really that much of an idiot!

Alcohol.

He needed alcohol. Just thinking about Tomoyo right now was giving him a headache. He was about to walk in the next bar that appeared on the street when he stopped. He recognized the place. This was the same bar that he had went with Soma and the other ninjas. He may have been slightly intoxicated at the time, but he was sure he could remember the way to the…

He shook his head. His cheeks suddenly felt warmer than they did before. Why was he thinking of going back there again? Sure he had wanted to but…would he?

No one was there. Not Tomoyo. Not Soma. Not anyone he knew or cared about. Just him. He could go and no one would ever know. It's not like he cared what anyone thought of him. He was just sick of listening to all the damn whispers in the castle. In any case, maybe this time if he and Fai actually…

He grunted. Walking away from the bar, he followed the road that he remembered led to the Red Light District. If he and Fai were to actually do it this time, then maybe he could relieve some of this stress Tomoyo was causing for him. That's all it was. Stress relief. He wasn't about to admit that he actually wanted to see the blonde. Those kinds of thoughts weren't something that a trained warrior should have.

He slowed his pace when he started seeing beautiful women roaming the streets with men they would only be associated with through payment. The yellow glow from storefront lights began to fade as red lanterns came into view among many different buildings. He was there.

He had returned to the Red Light District.

He spotted the brothel that Soma had taken him to and swallowed. He found it irritating that his heartbeat was suddenly picking up speed as he approached the place. He was about to open the door when he saw a distant light from his right side. He looked up and saw the moon shining brightly through a gap in the trees. Through the gap he could also make out the rooftop of Shirasaki castle.

He blushed suddenly as he thought of the idea that as he was looking down at the town from the rooftop, Fai was watching him too. He hadn't considered that as he was looking down at Fai, knowing it was Fai…and the blonde was staring at him similarly. He shook his head and entered. The headmistress of the establishment sat in her usual position before the door. She perked her head up and smiled at him.

"Well if it isn't the Princess's Warrior. Come back I see." she smirked. Kurogane's glare wasn't as fierce with the tint in his cheeks. He rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. He smiled inwardly when he saw her face contort into slight concern.

"Tell no one about this." he warned. She faked a shaky smile before covering her face with her fan.

"Of course not." she said. Kurogane nodded curtly as he removed his hand from his sword. He looked around the room and flushed awkwardly. The last time he was there he had been a bit drunk. He didn't remember which way it was to the room where Fai was. The proprietress seemed to notice this and smiled as she lowered her fan.

"Would you like an escort young warrior?" she said, voice low and smooth. Kurogane turned to her.

"Don't patronize me woman. I just don't remember the way." he snapped. The woman merely nodded. She turned her head down a hallway and called the same name as last time.

"Syaoran!" she shouted. After a moment, the young brunette boy stumbled through the door, erecting his back in the presence of his employer.

"Yes Mistress." he said. She glanced at Kurogane.

"Our young knight would like to be led to the "Men's Services" rooms." she said. Syaoran nodded.

"Yes Mistress." he said. He eyed Kurogane and awkwardly bowed to him. Kurogane followed the kid down the hallway like last time. Now that he was sober he was able to actually take in his surroundings. There were many doors that they passed, most likely bedrooms for the prostitutes and their customers. He even passed another hallway labeled "General Services". Must have been for the heterosexual customers. Kurogane shook his head. He wasn't about to go into any of the reasons why he might like a man's touch more than a woman's.

"Here it is." Syaoran said, standing in front of the paper door. He nodded to Kurogane.

"P-Please enjoy your evening sir!" he said. Kurogane nodded back. As the kid walked away he vaguely wondered how such a young brat got a job here of all places. He stopped when he remembered that Fai had said something about being abducted and working here since he was 14...even younger than that kid appeared to be. He sighed, seriously getting irritated with all these depressing thoughts.  
>He reached a hand out and touched the wood of the paper door. He hesitated a moment before he opened it, bracing himself for the smoky incense.<p>

The smell hadn't lessened in all the time he was absent. It was still just as strong and overpowering as it was during his previous visit. It was so strong his eyes nearly watered. He stepped into the room, immediately looking for a head of blonde hair.

"Ah! It's Tomoyo-hime's ninja!" one of the men gasped.

"Just as handsome as always I see." another said.

Kurogane gritted his teeth. That's all he ever heard about when he went into town. Tomoyo-hime's this, Tomoyo-hime's that. His name was Kurogane and he wasn't anyone's property! It was almost just as bad as hearing the hushed rumors at the castle. He was about to tell himself this was a mistake when he heard an all to familiar voice.

"Kuro-sama?"

Kurogane followed the voice to the blonde haired boy in the back. His blue eyes were wide as he gazed at Kurogane. The light blue kimono was draped provocatively around his shoulders. The navy blue obi tied even worse than it was the first time. He couldn't even tell if he tried to tie it at all. A few men surrounding him sent him jealous glares and scolded him for addressing a customer in such a way.

"Just because you slept with him once, don't let it get to your head!" one hissed below his breath. Kurogane turned and strode towards Fai. The other man kept quiet and looked away. Kurogane stopped before both of them. Holding his hand out to Fai he scoffed.

"My name is Kurogane." he said, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Fai smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Of course." he said, pulling himself up. "Right this way, Kuro-run." he whispered

"Every time! All the customers chose him."

"How the hell are we supposed to make money here when he gets all the business!"

"He always get's the best too."

"At least he also get's the worst."

Kurogane looked at the room of men. They had spoken poorly of Fai the last time he was there too. He noticed many of them glowering dangerously at the blonde. He returned the gesture by sending them a scowl of his own. He smirked to himself when their hard faces turned pale.

Feeling triumphant, Kurogane looked away from them, disinterested. He turned his eyes on Fai's back. His gaze found its way to the boy's neck…which was powered pretty thickly with some sort of cosmetic. Through the powder he could see dark marks on his neck and shoulders. He might have been drunk the last time he visited but he didn't remember seeing nearly that many dark marks on his pale skin.

Fai opened the door to his own room and led the warrior inside. He smiled weakly.

"You've returned Kuro-sama." the blonde stated. Kurogane frowned, seeing his face in this light the moron obviously hadn't been getting much sleep. Dark circles hung below his eyes

"It's Kurogane." he retorted. Fai chuckled.

"You haven't changed." he grinned.

"It's only been two weeks moron. Of course I'm still the same." he replied. Fai smiled. His knees seemed to waver a bit so he supported himself on the bed without Kurogane noticing. It was after all, this moment that he was waiting two weeks for. To be able to be with Kurogane again. He had never enjoyed being with a customer as much as he enjoyed being around Kurogane.

"So, has Tomoyo-hime forced another vacation on you or is this of your own free will?" the blonde teased. Kurogane scoffed.

"I make my own choices…but she did throw me out of the castle again." he mumbled the last part. Fai chuckled.

"What did you do this time Kuro-run?" he smiled, shifting to sit on the bed. Kurogane looked out the window and glared. He could see the roofs of Shirasaki castle in the light of the moon.

"My job." he said. Fai titled his head in confusion.

"Then why did she send you away?" he asked. Kurogane tensed.

"Who knows?" he replied bitterly. "To piss me off maybe" he spat. Fai smiled. Stepping off the bed, he walked up to Kurogane. He trailed his hands up the taller boy's arms, gently laying them on either side of his face and bringing his gaze toward his.

"Then let's forget her Kuro-tan. You came here to relieve some stress right?" He said, his voice low but slurry from lack of sleep.

"I can do that. I'd be happy to do that." he said, sliding his fingers along Kurogane's face to tangle in the thick black hair. He brought his lips close to Kurogane's, breathing lightly. Kurogane blushed, the heat from Fai's breath ghosting over his face and making his cheeks feel even hotter. As much as he didn't want to, he quickly pulled away. Fai cast him a confused glance, almost hurt. His arms hung in mid air where Kurogane stood only a moment ago.

"Kuro-"

"There's something I want to know first." he said. Fai dropped his arms to the sides, still confused. Kurogane looked at him seriously.

"Are you tired?" he asked. Fai's eyes widened. He smiled, chuckling a bit at the ridiculousness of the question.

"No." he replied. Kurogane narrowed his eyes.

"You have bags under your eyes, you're legs are shaking and your not speaking right." he said simply. He smirked.

"You can't fool a ninja." he said. Fai didn't know how to respond. He stood there in shock at the other boy. He looked at the ground, smiling sullenly. He was so sure he had made it to the bed before Kurogane noticed his shaking legs.

"I guess not." he smiled. Kurogane sighed.

"Then I should probably go." he said. He felt a twinge of disappointment, but he knew it would be useless if the blonde fell asleep in the middle of everything. Hell, things would be worse! He turned to leave when a voice from behind the door startled him.

"Blondie! Hurry it up! Your regular is here!" Fai paled. It was the financial manager of the establishment, Kyle. Kurogane saw the look of horror on his face at the mention of his "regular". He grunted. Tonight will only be a bit different from last time. Nothing will happen.

"I'll leave." Kurogane said, not trying to show his disappointment. He was about to head toward the door when he felt a hand grasp the sleeve of his shirt. He looked over to Fai.

"I'm with a customer now!" Fai shouted to the men outside. Kurogane's eyes widened.

"That's why I said to hurry it up! We can't afford to lose customers!" Kyle snapped back through the door. There was a slight shuffle, then the sound of footsteps echoing away down the hallway and away from the room. Kurogane turned to Fai in confusion. He hesitated to see Fai performing sexual favors while he was so exhausted.

"I'm fine, really." Fai said, he looked Kurogane in the eyes and smiled "My regular…he can wait." he said. The look in Fai's eyes proved to the warrior that he wasn't doing this for the money or out of civil duty or some sort of work ethic…he wanted Kurogane to be here. That idea stirred something in Kurogane. His cheeks began to feel hot all over again. He looked away.

"Idiot…fine...just don't push yourself." he admonished. Fai's pleading expression softened into that of relief. He nodded in understanding as he slowly placed his hands on the side of the warrior's arms. Any anxiety over his regular customer had disappeared. He finally had Kurogane to himself, for this one night at least.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the part that took me the longest to finish. I really wanted Kurogane and Fai to actually TALK for a while before they have sex. Just something that'll bring them closer together ^^ Anyway! Chapter 2 next!<strong>


	2. All the Way

**I won't spend much time on the AN for this chapter. I know what you all want and it isn't listening to the author ramble on for no reason. So enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Trailing his hands up the taller boy's like he had before, he moved his body closer and leaned his face upwards. Kurogane flushed at the contact. Attempting to ignore his racing heartbeat, he drew his face downwards to meet with Fai's lips. The blonde boy grazed his fingers through the black hair gently, raking his nails across Kurogane's scalp. Kurogane shuddered pleasantly, placing his arms around Fai's waist. Whether it was Kurogane's inexperience or Fai's longing emotions that brought them together in such a way, neither would be able to tell. Their embrace was hesitant and gentle. More like that of one between two lovers rather than a prostitute and a customer.<p>

Fai continued to kiss him, gently at first, then his warm lips became more insistent. Kurogane replied just as fervently, his hands wandering from Fai's waist to the small of his back. Fai licked the taller boy's lips teasingly. Kurogane complied and opened his mouth as Fai stretched his tongue between the warriors lips. The blonde used his grip in Kurogane's hair to bring their bodies even closer together.

As their tongues slid in and past each other, Fai did his best to lead Kurogane to the bed. He had to hold back a chuckle at the other's poor attempt to follow suit. He was clumsy and his legs seemed to quiver awkwardly as the two moved backward. Lack of balance wasn't something normally found in a ninja. Reaching the bed, Fai trialed his knee on the inside of Kurogane's thigh, making the boy moan. He began to feel a strong heat gather in his abdomen as the blonde worked his leg up higher and higher. Kurogane gasped when Fai kneaded the growing bulge in his trousers.

Kurogane couldn't restrain the urge to grind his hips into Fai's motions, growling low as he did so. Placing his hands on Fai's waist, he hoisted the boy up and onto the bed, laying him flat. Fai was surprised, he nearly forgot how strong the trained ninja must have been. The tan boy, however flushed and amusing his expression may be, became determined. Fai saw this reflected in his eyes as Kurogane crawled over Fai and kissed him on the lips again. He straddled one of the blonde's legs, pushing his knee against Fai's crotch like he had done to him. The blonde gasped and moaned. He hadn't expected this. Usually customers go straight for his neck and chest or forgo pleasuring him altogether and stick their erections straight in his face. He never saw Kurogane as the kind of man to be like that, but this atmosphere…it was foreign to him.

He closed his eyes and kissed Kurogane back, groaning as Kurogane's knee worked his groin. Pleased at the blonde's sounds, Kurogane moaned into the kiss as he grazed his hands over the obi and effortlessly unfastened the poorly done knot. The kimono fell away from Fai's body, exposing his pale skin…and a plethora of bruises and bite marks.

It wasn't until Kurogane pulled away to touch the boy that he realized just how abused Fai's body was. He was sporting bruises of different colors and sizes; an indication to how painful they must have been for him at the time. Kurogane frowned when he spotted these. He ran his hands over a particularly large one at his hip. Most likely from a man grasping him too hard as he rode the poor boy.

"Kuro-sama…you don't have to look at those…" Fai said, sitting up and closing the kimono around himself. He smiled softly and leaned forward, intentionally rubbing against Kurogane's groin, make the taller boy grit his teeth in restraint.

"Here, let me." the blonde continued, pushing Kurogane down and straddling him, making sure to keep the kimono closed. Kurogane grunted in disapproval.

"N-no… this isn't…going to be one-sided." he panted. Fai chuckled.

"You're so sweet Kuro-tan but, it's already one-sided. You were doing most of the work before." he said, leaning down and nipping at the warrior's neck. Kurogane grunted as Fai began to work his hands through the folds of Kurogane's clothes, expertly unfastening them. He grazed his fingers over the taller boy's chest as he pushed away the now loose clothing. Kurogane didn't protest, he simply reveled in the sensation. In little time, Fai had him to the point where Kurogane had to pull his arms out of the sleeves himself. Discarding the shirt onto the floor, Fai continued to roam his hands across Kurogane's chest. He could feel the vibrations of Kurogane's deep groans.

Fai kissed his neck, trailing his way down with bites and nips between kisses. He made his way to one of Kurogane's pert nipples. He licked the offending piece of flesh, taking pleasure in the boy's throaty moans. He continued to lick the nipple as he teased the other with his fingers. Kurogane was panting. He could feel the heat in his abdomen increase, forming a tight coil. Hot blood was pumping into his enlarging arousal, making his pants feeling tighter and tighter by the second. He growled, a little in pleasure a little in impatience.

Fai heard this. Considering his line of work he was fluent in the language of sex and what each kind of groan and growl meant. He made his way down Kurogane's feverish torso. The feel of the boy's taught and muscular body only added to Fai's own hardening arousal.

Teasing the rim of Kurogane's trousers, Fai ghosted his breath over the hard bulge through the cloth. Kurogane shuddered.

"Bastard." he muttered. Fai chuckled weakly. Even in his great state of arousal, he still had a bite in his language. What else would you expect from Nihon's greatest warrior?

Fai pulled off the offending material quicker than he did with the shirt. He was becoming impatient himself and he never knew when Kurogane would come. The warrior had emptied his seed faster than expected the last time due to his inexperience. Fai quietly hoped that he would hold out longer this time around.

Kurogane gasped. No time was wasted between the removal of his pants, and Fai's moist lips on his member.

"Shit-!" Kurogane moaned. Fai had the tip of his arousal in his mouth and was sucking lightly. Kurogane's hands flew into Fai's hair. Unintentionally, he thrust his hips upward, surprising Fai for a moment. The blonde was able to adjust quickly as Kurogane grunted out a sort of apology. Fai trailed his tongue around the taller boy's length, tightening then releasing, sucking softly, then hard. Kurogane was spitting out barely distinguishable profanities and groans of pleasure. The coil in his abdomen tightened again and he could feel a very harsh throbbing in his groin. Feeling the need to move his body in some way, Kurogane started to knead his fingers through Fai's hair.

Fai felt his heart leap at the motion. Kurogane's rough fingers tugging lightly on his scalp was enough to make him moan around the warrior's throbbing arousal. Fai couldn't remember a time when he felt this hot in his life. Most likely because most of his customers never went for this long before. Several of them released before actually having sex. Fai found himself thankful for that.

In this case, all Fai wanted to do was arouse Kurogane to the point of insanity and let the boy monopolize his body however he wished. His own member becoming painfully hard with the pleasure from Kurogane's ministrations in his hair.

Fai moaned again, the vibration's only further provoking Kurogane's arousal and bringing him that much closer to coming. He was surprised he was able to hold out for this long considering how much time it had taken him during his last visit. The warrior gritted his teeth, however pleased, he knew he desired something else.

Kurogane used his fingers to pull Fai's mouth away from his member. Surprised, Fai stared at him. No one had ever stopped him as he was giving a blow-job before. Kurogane looked at him, face flushed and concentrated. He may not have had much experience, but he knew what he wanted to do and damn it, he knew Fai wanted it as well. He pulled Fai up for a kiss, using one hand to keep his head in place and another to wrap around the blonde's waist. Fai's eyes widened.

The sudden movement caused their hips to collide, rubbing their unclothed erections together. Fai gasped as Kurogane groaned. Fai threw his arms around Kurogane's neck and rocked his hips forward slightly, begging for the boy's length to penetrate him. As Fai and Kurogane kissed each other fiercely, Fai realized something.

The reason why this felt so different to him, the reason why he was so aroused and felt like he was sleeping with a man for the first time, the reason was obvious now.

This was not sex…

This was how he imagined love making to be.

Fai whimpered in want and desire, no longer being able to take the tension. Kurogane flipped them both over so he was straddling the blonde. He was about to ready himself when the blonde stopped him.

"K-Kuro…sama…" he panted. With the little patience he had, Kurogane heard him out.

"Y-you have to…use oil… in night stand…" he heaved. Kurogane reached for the bottle atop the nightstand and opened it. He growled in irritation as he didn't know what to do with it.

"Spread it…on…yourself…and me…" Fai panted, reading the boys confused expression. He smiled. "It'll…hurt less then…" he added. Kurogane seemed to understand as he poured much of it into the palm of his hand and coated his member. He was careful not to squeeze too tight so as not to arouse himself further. He then poured a large amount onto his hand and spread it around Fai's opening. The blonde quivered as the room temperature liquid made contact with his hot body. For extra measure Kurogane spread some more inside Fai, making the blonde moan again.

Throwing aside the bottle, Kurogane readied himself, this part he felt himself confident in. He knew he needed speed and strength…both he had. He was about to place his hands on Fai's hips when he saw the bruise from before. He hesitated before placing his hands on the bed. As much as he wanted to touch Fai, he had to refrain for the own boy's sake. As a ninja he was able to train his body to resist many things…desire being one of them.

Kurogane groaned long and low when he entered Fai. The blonde was so tight! The walls were so hot that they sucked at Kurogane's arousal, pulling him in as he pushed. Kurogane wasn't sure how much longer he could last at this rate.

"K-Kuro-sama!" Fai gasped, as he was filled with Kurogane's length. The throbbing of the boy's member echoed deeply within him, making his own member pound with pleasure. He was generally used to this act so he was glad they didn't have to waste too much time preparing and stretching him.

"Sh-shit…" Kurogane cursed. He clenched his eyes shut once he was fully sheathed within the lithe boy. Fai panted out a light laugh.

"So…so vulgar…" he chided. Kurogane gritted his teeth.

"Shut up." he spat. Fai smiled. That smile was quickly washed away as Kurogane swiftly pulled out and thrust back in. Fai gasped.

"AH!" he shouted. He nearly covered his mouth. No one had ever gotten such a reaction from him before. Kurogane pulled out and thrust again, hitting the same spot just as forcefully. Fai moaned loudly. His very skin seemed to be on fire as Kurogane hit the same spot harder and harder. With every thrust Fai felt himself closer and closer. It was so painful, yet at the same time…so euphoric. He grabbed onto Kurogane's arms to keep his body in place as the boy above him pleasured him like no other had.

Kurogane grunted each time he thrust. The tight walls around his member were about to send him over the edge. He could feel that coil tighten near breaking point. He was close. He knew he was going to come soon. Fai seemed to be feeling the same, so he opened his eyes and looked at Fai's face. His eyes widened.

Messy blonde hair stuck to his face, half lidded blue eyes, red flushed cheeks against pale white skin…and the loud moans. It was all so erotic to Kurogane. He suddenly felt a hot pull of attraction toward the blonde as the coil in his abdomen unraveled. He groaned long and deep as he came at the last thrust.

Fai moaned as he was filled with Kurogane's warm seed. The knowledge that he had pleasured the boy so much pushed him over the edge and he came as well. Kurogane continued to thrust, riding out the remainder of his ecstasy. Fai sighed, a pleased smile on his lips.

Kurogane leaned over Fai, no longer moving but still inside him. He gasped heavily. His body felt as if he had just come from battle. His muscles ached as his body cooled and his head felt mildly dizzy. He looked at Fai to gauge his reaction.

He was asleep.

Not surprising. He looked pretty ragged when Kurogane showed up. The fact that he was able to make it the entire time he and Fai…were together…definitely said something about his willpower. The warrior sighed. He didn't see a way that he'd be able to say goodbye to Fai or arrange to meet again.

Maybe it was for the best. This was supposed to be a one time thing. He never intended to come the first time. This was just a circumstance set into motion from his first visit. He had no obligation to come back, or to see Fai again. He had no reason to. No reason.

Kurogane frowned.

He pulled his limp member out of Fai, feeling a slight spark of pleasure again, but not enough to arouse him. He saw the pitcher of water and rags that Fai had shown him the first time he was with him in this room. He reached for the damp towel and began to clean himself off. He wiped the stains off Fai's body as well and pulled the blanket covers over him.

Realizing his actions, he scoffed to himself. Why was he acting like this? Making sure that Fai was comfortable? He didn't need to do that. He didn't need to care about that.

"Damn it." he swore. This visit was supposed to get rid of stupid and confusing thoughts like that. He didn't need to care about Fai. He already protected Tomoyo and one person to look out for was enough to handle.

He frowned again.

He dressed himself slowly. He pulled on his pants before he fastened his shirt back on. At his waist he threaded his sword and scabbard that was tossed away with his trousers. He looked over to Fai, half hoping that the blonde would be awake. It was silly of him to have meaningless delusions like that. He was an idiot to think that if Fai were to wake up, he'd stay longer, not necessarily for sex either.

He reminded himself of his last moments of sex with Fai. He flushed at the realization that he had not come from the physical pleasure. He felt a strong attraction to Fai; his face, his body, his person. He was attracted to not just any man, but FAI. He mentally scolded himself for thinking such things. There's no way that can be the case.

Just no way.

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>I personally like this better than some of my other lemons. Not sure if any of you fee the same, so if you do don't hesitate to review! XD Likewise if you absolutely hate this...review it! XD Of course with constructive criticism not flames. Though I've never gotten any flames so I'll be optimistic for the reviews ^^<strong>

**Alright! Last Chapter! Chapter 3 ^^**


	3. Man in Black

**Last. Chapter. Not much else to say... so let's read and find out what happens! This is where the plot get's REAL intense ;D**

* * *

><p>The blonde still lay unconscious and unmoving. Shaking his head of his own ridiculousness, he dropped the money on the table and headed for the door. Before he could open it though, he heard the footsteps of someone approaching. His hand immediately flew to his sword. The footsteps stopped right outside the room.<p>

"What did I say Fai! What the hell is taking you so long! Seishiro-sama has been waiting!" Kyle shouted, a bit too loudly for Kurogane's likes. At the mention of Seishiro, Fai's eyes snapped open.

"Seishiro-sama!" he gasped. Kurogane looked at him oddly. Fai had mentioned that this "Regular" could wait, though from Fai's reaction and Kyle's insistence…this man didn't seem like the type that should be kept waiting.

Without glancing at Kurogane, Fai threw the covers off himself and began pulling on his kimono. His legs quivered weakly, forcing him to steady himself on the side of the bed. Kurogane couldn't shake the feeling that he was partially to blame for that.

Fai started wrapping the obi around his waist…or trying to at least. In his haste, the obi was slipping through his fingers and coming untangled easily. Being a foreigner, it came as no surprise at his lack of competence in dressing himself. Kurogane took pity on the boy and walked over to him.

"Can't any of the others teach you how to tie this thing?" he asked, grabbing the piece of cloth and fastening it around his waist. Fai chuckled.

"They…don't like me very much. I've never had to learn how to tie it properly anyway so it's fine." he said. There was an underlying tone of pain in his voice. Kurogane thought back to what blonde's coworkers had said about Fai as he passed them. He shook his head.

"There, now it's at least decent." he said. Fai smiled. He reached his hand back to stop Kurogane from stepping away.

"Thank you." he said, smiling honestly and gratefully. Kurogane blushed and looked away.

"It can't be helped. It's annoying when you tie that thing so hopelessly." he scolded. Fai chuckled.

"I'm sure it is." he said. He was about to step closer when Kyle banged on the door again, this time louder.

"BLONDIE! Get the payment from the customer and get out here! Seishiro-sama won't wait all night!" he shouted. Fai frowned, his brow creased with worry. Kurogane felt a strange urge inside him. He wanted to touch Fai…but not in a lustful way. He just didn't want to see him make that face. He mentally scolded his body for wanting such useless things. To just be satisfied in holding the blonde or comforting him in someway… He looked away.

"You better go." he said. Fai snapped his head toward him, eyes full of surprise and hurt. Kurogane's eyes widened. Fai looked to the ground and smiled.

"Y-you're right. This is my job after all. You work hard at yours…so I need to do mine." he said, walking towards the door. Kurogane gritted his teeth and cursed at his own stupidity.

Fai opened the door, grinning wide.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting Seishiro-sama. We've just finished." he said, bowing low to the man before him…a tall thin man dressed in black. He wore western style spectacles though his hair was as black as any Japanese man's. He held no look of anger or discomfort on his face. On the contrary, he smiled amiably, his eyes holding no threat of danger. Kurogane felt his stomach churn. Something wasn't right about him.

"It's fine, however, you have been keeping me waiting for quite sometime now." he said benignly.

"I'm sorry Seishiro-sama." Fai apologized. Kyle, the shorter man next to Seishiro, began scolding Fai about his lateness and lack of concern for time. His black hair, which was pulled back with a sort of expensive tie, swished as he shook his head emphatically at Fai. Seishiro glanced over at Kurogane standing in the door.

"Hmm…I see…So this was the boy." he said. Kurogane felt his blood boil as the tall man's eyes flashed menacingly for a moment. He reached for his sword instinctively.

"At this rate you'll make me jealous Fai." Seishiro said, interrupting Kyle's admonishment. He placed his hand on Fai's cheek and caressed it. He grinned.

"I don't like knowing that other men are having their way with you." he said. Fai nodded in understanding. Kurogane glared. Who does this bastard thinks he is!

Seishiro's hand made its way to Fai's neck. He frowned slightly as he rubbed away a bit of the cosmetic Fai used to cover his bruises.

"How cruel of you Fai, covering up the love bites that I left you with. Do you really think so horribly of me that you'd want to hide them away?" he said, feigning a hurt expression. Fai smiled at him…his skin pulled at his lips unconvincingly.

"Of course not Seishiro-sama. It's just that the other customers would be jealous if they knew that I was already marked by you." he said. Seishiro smiled satisfactorily.

"That's true." he said. He wrapped his arm around Fai's waist, leading him in the direction that Kyle led them…to a new room.

"Mr. Tomoyo-hime's knight," he called back to Kurogane. "It's rude to stare. You should go back home to your princess." he turned to look at him, making the warrior bristle.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of Fai." he said. Kurogane glared. This bastard thinks he can talk to Japan's strongest warrior that way! He remembered a remark one of the other prostitutes had said about Fai before "At least he get's the worst." This man must have been an example of 'the worst'.

He was about to turn away when he heard something he wished he hadn't.

"Ah, you still have that bruise on your hip. Too bad. Looks like I'll have to be more careful with you this time." Seishiro remarked to Fai.

Kurogane's eyes widened. He glanced down the hallway too late. The two of them had already disappeared into the room. He clenched his fists and teeth. Never before had he felt such a strong desire to cause someone pain…to kill them.

No, that's not true.

He hadn't felt this way since his parents died.

He always took pride in killing off the assassins that attacked the castle, but they were petty warriors. Barely even worth his time.

This bastard. He wanted to kill him…he NEEDED to kill him. He stormed his way through the paper doors and out of the building, not even paying attention to the workers and 'employees' around him. The image of seeing that bastard's cold, dead face painted in his own blood appealed rather greatly to the tan boy.

"Damn It!" he cursed as he pounded a tree outside the establishment, cracking off some bark. He could understand that this bastard was scum and he would have no regrets in murdering him. What he didn't understand was why he was reacting so violently to him. What's similar about this situation and the time of his parent's death?

He couldn't think of any reason…except maybe…Fai?

He shook his head at the thought. He couldn't deny that the blonde had some sort of hold over him. Something that annoyed him to think about. He sighed and leapt up the side of the building to the roof. Just as before, he jumped and sprinted his way through the trees and over the roofs of the buildings. Nothing could clear his head more than the cold night air as he ran.

The moon beamed brightly down through the gap in the trees. The same gap that connected the brothel to Shirasaki Castle. Bounding from one tree branch to another, he jumped to land on one of the roofs of the castle. He smelled fresh blood. Running toward the source of the stench, he stumbled upon another attack being held back by Soma and her ninjas. He scoffed. If it were him, they'd all be dead by now.

Grunting, he unsheathed his sword to finish off the last of the attackers. Soma was surprised to see him but didn't complain. They slayed the remainder of the assassins in little time.

"Kurogane! What do you think you're doing here! Didn't Tomoyo-hime send you away tonight?" she questioned.

"Shut up." Kurogane spat. Soma was taken aback. The boy didn't seem too satisfied with the outcome of the battle, even though all their enemies were dead. Kurogane sliced his sword through the air, shaking it clean of blood as he sheathed it again. Without so much as saying a word or glancing in her direction, he began walking across the tiles to Tomoyo's shrine…his post.

"Oi! Kurogane! What's gotten into you?" Soma asked. Noticing how out of character he was acting. Kurogane stopped.

"Can anyone live in the castle?" he asked. Soma hesitated.

"H-huh?" Kurogane clenched his teeth. He was glad that the distance was too great between them for Soma to see the tint in his cheeks in the dark.

"I said, can just anyone live in the castle!" he asked again. Soma raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"If…If Tomoyo-hime and Amaterasu-sama approve of it… then yes. Why?" she replied. Kurogane turned back around. The battle and run across town had done him some good. He made up his mind. Despite the answer to his last question, he wasn't going to let Tomoyo or Amaterasu get in his way.

"There'll be someone new living in the castle soon, that's why!" he shouted back. Soma still didn't know how to respond. Kurogane began walking away. As he walked away he quietly added a condition to himself.

"As soon as I get rid of a man named Seishiro."

* * *

><p><strong>I finally got this sequel finished!…and it ends with me probably having to do a third installation ^^' I hadn't expected to end it that way but it just kinda took on a plot of it's own. So I believe a third one is necessary and I'll try not to take too long on it this time ^^<strong>

**Now that it's over I can say this much. I hope you all realize how difficult that second chapter was for me! I worked on it very briefly for only a few hours a week because I had to keep it out of sight of my roommate! At least we have to twist the key in the doorknob twice before you open the door. That gives me just enough time to save the story and click out of it ^^**

**Well, like I said in the first AN, I hope I didn't disappoint. Reviews are loved and greatly appreciated! The feedback is the most exciting part of being a writer!**


End file.
